


To be loved

by EstyFur



Series: The omega's heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: Stiles began to be taught to love the prince since his 5th birthday.Derek started learning to hate the foolish lordling since his 15th birthday.





	To be loved

He have been promised to the prince since birth they say. It was such an honor they say. He will be showered in endless love by the prince, he will be pampered they say. 

And stiles believe them, the lady and sir knight under his father household is expresing their happiness in the arrangement all the time, proud that their lordling is some day in the future is going to be the prince consort to the crown prince.

His parents taking care of an apropriate education befiting for his station, always making sure to tell him that he will be loved by his soon to be husband, and so he will have to love his prince too in return.

And stiles, still innocent to the world at that time, and in mind let them tell him so.

He learn to love the prince.

==

 

 


End file.
